


Test Flight

by BlackIris



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Crash Landing, Danger, Drinking, F/F, Mystical Creatures, Reader-Insert, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:13. Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for awhile.147. Look! Fireflies!





	Test Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/gifts).



> HIGHLY inspired by Andre Norton’s early scifi novels (Read her novels, they’re fab!) The scifi element kinda took this one for a joy ride, ironically. Also, for this fem!reader is a sister or half sister to Thor, brought up on Earth. I think that’s all the back story we need.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“See, you’re getting the hang of it.” Valkyrie says opening another bottle of liquor, turning her gaze away from the control panel and (Y/N)’s obvious nerves.

“I’m still not sure, but if you say so.” (Y/N)’s grip on what could be considered a steering wheel thing tightens as the smell from the bottle hits her nose, nearly giving her a contact buzz. 

“If that little Burner man can do this, so can you.” Valkyrie says as she adjusts a few nobs on the control panel. “Besides, I’ve flown this thing drunk more than a few times.. It’s really not that hard.”

“Banner. And that’s not saying much. I knew one guy – he could ride a unicycle, but only when black out drunk. That’s how we knew he’d been drinking.” (Y/N) laughs nervously as the craft shakes from turbulence.

“Uni-cycle?” Valkyrie asks with an arched brow. “Do I even want to know?”

“Not as bad as it sounds, I promise. Like a bike but –“ (Y/N) stops talking as alarms in the craft start going off accompanied by flashing lights as the shaking intensifies.

“What’s going on? Val? Val! Do something!”

“Alright, alright, hold on.” Valkyrie holds up a finger to (Y/N). She remains unphased by the shaking as she drains the rest of the bottle, tossing it over her shoulder to shatter on the floor behind her. She pushes various buttons to no avail.

“What’s going on? Do you know what’s wrong?”

“Just keep her steady.” Dramatically sighing, Valkyrie rips off one of the panels and pulls at a few wires.

In no time she gets the alarms and lights to shut off. A good thing, they both think for a moment as the cabin is filled with relieved laughter. That is, until the power completely cuts out. The craft lurches and shakes as its once steady projection over the planet becomes a steep incline towards the planet’s surface. 

“Val, what do I do?” (Y/N) shrieks, her fight for her composure lost with the craft’s power supply.

Valkyrie fiddles with a few more wires, sneering in irritation when the desired outcome isn’t achieved. 

“Secondary steering is mostly shot.” She yells over the rumble of the rapidly descending craft. Reaching over to a large level near the floor, she pulls and tugs it into a new position. “Going to have to bring her in manually.”

“Manually?”

Valkyrie rolls her eyes and manages to get up from her seat and sits atop (Y/N)’s lap grabbing the helm from her, steering as best she can.  

“Is this really necessary?” (Y/N) asks, trying her best not to get any of Valkyrie’s long hair in her mouth.

“If you don’t want to die, yes.”

The craft rattles and shakes with renewed fervor the more it descends. A particularly harsh jolt to the side causes (Y/N) to wrap her arms around Valkyrie’s waist and hold on for dear life. 

“No need to worry your highness.” Valkyrie laughs heartily as the craft’s shaking starts to affect the accuracy and detail of her vision.

“Don’t. Call. Me. Thaaaaaat!”  (Y/N) says in between jolts of the craft.

“Nearly.. There..” Valkyrie pulls hard on the controls, smashing a few larger buttons on the side that flip up exterior panels creating maximum drag for the craft as it starts to bounce onto the crust of the barren planet.  After one particularly hard bounce, what’s left of Valkyrie’s ship remains on the ground, sliding to an eventual stop, leaving in its wake a deep trough of upturned soil. 

“Well that wasn’t so bad.” She pats (Y/N)’s stiff arms. “I think most of the ship made it. Not that that really matters anymore.”

“Huh.” Is all (Y/N) can get out, her arms still locked around Valkyrie.

“Come on,” Valkyrie wiggles out of her makeshift seatbelt, “We need to see what the damage is and send a distress signal. Your brothers will try to have my head if anything happens to you.” 

(Y/N) nods, slowly breaking into a laugh. “Thor will be most displeased.”

“There she is.” Valkyrie smiles as (Y/N) seems to come out of her shock.

“Did, did that really just happen? Did we crash land?”

Valkyrie uncaps a tin bottle handing it to (Y/N), “Yes. Have a drink, it’ll help.”

(Y/N) eyes the bottle warily before taking a sip, to her surprise it’s water. “Thanks.”

Valkyrie hums a response, checking various pieces on the interior of her craft. “Push that blue button, the big one.”

(Y/N) turns and easily finds it, once pushed it slowly pulses a calming light.

 **“Looks like we’re going to be stuck here for a while.”** Valkyrie says, popping open two new bottles, handing one to (Y/N). “Drink up!”

(Y/N) takes a drink and coughs, she’s about to comment on the liquor’s strength as she looks up to see Valkyrie downing her bottle like it’s water, causing her words to momentarily die in her throat.

“I think I’d rather have a look around.” (Y/N) says putting the bottle down and to the side. “You coming?”

Valkyrie smirks, rolling her eyes playfully, ready to follow as she takes up the abandoned bottle. “I suppose. I don’t want to hear about it later if you go wandering off and something happens to you.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me. Just because I can’t pilot this hunk of junk, doesn’t mean I’m not capable of defending myself.” (Y/N) counters, pushing the button for the door release, jumping as it slams open.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Valkyrie says, motioning for her to go through the doorway first.

The planet is rocky, dry, with sparse vegetation in clumps here and there.  At least that’s what it seemed like from the air. From the ground, it’s far more telling.  The ‘rocks’ are massive intricate coral like plant structures, though there is practically no surface water.  The barren ground is a dense web of ground covering plants in burnt oranges and oxidized reds. Strange plants to both pairs of foreign eyes.  Oddly enough what (Y/N) thought to be sparse vegetation is actually mineral deposits in the forms of large rocks and boulders.  Some kind of olivine, (Y/N) thinks to herself, picking up a piece.

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.”

“Why not?”

Valkyrie’s serious expression breaks as she lets out a laugh. “I’m just messing with you. There’s nothing here. Nothing big anyways.”

Rolling her eyes at Valkyrie’s antics, (Y/N) throws the stone as if she’s skipping it on water. It bounces a few times over the sprawling wild plant life, hitting a larger boulder of similar mineral, shattering it completely.

“Shit!”

“You really don’t know your own strength, do you?” Valkyrie walks up to the now shattered boulder. Picking up a few shards and laughing.

“I didn’t mean to!”

“You should take a piece of this back. No one’s going to believe you shattered a boulder twice your size with a small stone.”

(Y/N) picks up a piece the size of her arm. “I suppose you’re right, but damn, this is heavier than it looks.”

“A worthy trophy then.” Valkyrie pats (Y/N) on the shoulder and continues in the direction they were originally headed. (Y/N) puts a smaller piece into her bag and nearly misses it, but watches Valkyrie tuck the original small stone into a pocket along her belt. Evidently, (Y/N) won’t be the only one leaving with some of the mineral.  

(Y/N) watches her a little longer than she probably should, jogging to catch up, she yells, “Hey Val, wait up!”

Together, they continue to explore the relatively flat area. Eventually climbing to the top of a small hill; (Y/N) sits first to take in the view of the two moons beginning to rise on the horizon. She takes Valkyrie’s hand and pulls her to sit down next to her. 

“One hell of a way to get here, but the view isn’t too bad.” (Y/N) comments, fingers still laced together. A soft breeze begins to blow, causing her to close her eyes, fully enjoying the calm of the moment.

“Not too bad at all.” Valkyrie comments, ignoring the shine of the setting sun, the glow of the rising moons, and the fragrant change in the breeze. 

 **“Look! Fireflies!”**  (Y/N) sighs happily as small lights dance around them, lazily drawing near. “I didn’t think I’d ever see them outside of Earth.”

“Those aren’t fireflies.”

(Y/N) reaches out to touch one, stopping a short distance from it, “What do you mean?”

Valkyrie grabs (Y/N)’s out stretched hand, pulling it close and examining it. Small needle point bites liter the exposed flesh.

“What the?”

Valkyrie sniffs the air again, the faint fragrance grows in intensity, as realization dawns on her.

“Those aren’t fireflies; it’s a swarm.”

“A swarm?” (Y/N) asks, eyes go wide, unblinking as the slowly dancing lights start to shift towards them at an alarming rate.

“Run! Back to the ship. Now!”

Valkyrie hauls (Y/N) to her feet, shoving her towards the grounded craft. 

The faster they run, the faster the swarm keeps up with them.  Valkyrie grasps (Y/N)’s hand as they zig and zag around various coral like plants in attempts to shake the following swarm.  They take a sharp turn and run around the remnants of the shattered boulder.

 (Y/N) trips over a piece of shattered green rock, falling to the ground with a harsh thud, her head bashes against a particularly large chunk. After the collision, (Y/N) sucks in a harsh breath, her hand coming to her head, a high-pitched noise ringing out from her for only her to hear.  Darkness draws in, covering her peripheral vision.  She blinks, trying to bring her world into focus, vision blurry for a moment that draws out as if it’s in slow motion.  The darkness recedes almost as quickly as it came. (Y/N) looks around her, seeing a cloud of shimmering green; the small fragments and dust of the broken rock float all around her. 

Valkyrie’s curses and yells of her name goes from being dull sound waves to ringing robustly in (Y/N)’s ears as the high pitch noise finally dissipates. 

“Are you alright?” Valkyrie asks, crouched calmly in front of (Y/N).

“I’m fine, it’s just my head. Let’s go, we have to get back!” (Y/N) tries to stand, to rise up quickly, but Valkyrie stops her. Both pulling and pushing her into a seated position beside her.

“Easy there.” 

“Don’t we have to.. but the swarm?” (Y/N) looks to her hand, swollen from the numerous bites that now has the addition of several scratches from her fall, up to her worryingly companion. 

“Something about this stupid rock.” Valkyrie says, picking up a small piece. 

“Watch.” She throws the small piece into the swarm, causing the floating mass to vigorously part as it sails near them. “What?” (Y/N) rubs her head as the pair lean against the larger pieces of the boulder.

“Each world has its balance somehow, though, I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“One hell of an insect repellant.” (Y/N) quips, smiling as an idea forms. “Do you think if we go back to back holding a decent chunk of this stuff, we’ll be able to make it to the ship?” Valkyrie huffs a laugh, “Looks like you’ll be taking one hell of a trophy home.”

“Long as you don’t tell anyone about the head wound.” 

“If the swelling goes down – I won’t.” Valkyrie eyes the lump on (Y/N)’s forehead. She scoops up a hand full of the small green fragments rubbing them into her clothes, then (Y/N)’s for good measure. “Now. Let’s find the biggest pieces of this bastard that we can carry.” 


End file.
